


夜总会脑洞

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 警告：CP混乱，有强迫，未成年，卖身等乱七八糟的情节，不过归根结底只是脑洞，莫得详写，酌情观看。





	夜总会脑洞

这大概是个名姝au【其实并不像】，现代paro。说是北美组，其实是全员……  
爱德华是单亲爸爸，一直独自带着海尔森生活，为了养得起孩子，他一直在卖身，直到他被伯奇看中包养起来。而伯奇其实也不算看中了爱德华，而是看上了年幼的海尔森【这大概是洛丽塔故事线】。伯奇时不时就对海尔森动手动脚，被爱德华发现后两人大吵一架，为了不被发现，晚上趁着小海参睡觉的时候，伯奇先奸后杀了爱德华，藏匿了尸体，然后直接上楼强奸了海尔森。  
父亲就这样失踪了。小海参知道多半是伯奇做的，但是伯奇是个很有声望和地位的人，没有人会相信海尔森，也没有人在乎一个妓女的死。从此，伯奇就是海尔森的养父，他屡屡将海尔森抱上自己的床。一开始海尔森很害怕，剧烈反抗，挨了很多打，有时候好几天爬不起来，但是后来他意识到他逃不过养父的手掌心，就学听话了。十六岁时，伯奇因为经济诈骗锒铛入狱，海尔森不得不自己生活，有很多养父的“朋友”经常来看望他，帮助他，海尔森很感激他们，他们却哄骗着海尔森喝了下药的饮料，迷奸了他。从此如果海尔森有任何需要，就得陪他们上床才会得到帮助。  
终于，海尔森意识到想要活下去，就得依附这些人，于是很快他就变成了这些人的暗娼。他脑子灵活，又有了人脉，没几年就成了很高级的交际花，一边招待那些有身份有地位的男人，为他们张开双腿，一边在他们中间倒卖情报，互相攀附关系。但是海尔森非常厌烦这样的生活，他一直希望有一天能不用伺候这些人。  
机缘巧合下，他遇到了齐欧，两个人很快陷入了狂热的恋情。齐欧并不知道海尔森的职业，而海尔森也下定决心，总有一天要洗手不干，远离这样的生活。于是他开始攒钱，希望有朝一日开一家夜总会，自己做老板。  
但是齐欧还是知道了海尔森的职业，她感到受到了欺骗，大吵一架后离开了。海尔森很伤心。他又在这个圈里混了几年，终于开起了他的夜总会。这家夜总会明面上只是普通的夜店，但其实暗中依然做着皮肉生意和情报生意。海尔森很快便从各种渠道招到了一些妓女。比如他从黑市买下了一个被人从中东倒卖过来的舞姬阿泰尔，几乎成为了夜总会的台柱子。阿泰尔告诉他，自己表面是个舞姬，其实属于一个叫做兄弟会的暗杀团队。但是他却被人谋害，囚禁起来折磨，搞垮了身体，不能再做杀手，便被卖进黑市给有钱人做性奴。海尔森买下了他，与他约好只要他挣够了钱给自己赎身，就可以放他走。  
从此阿泰尔便在夜总会穿着舞衣跳钢管舞，一炮成名，出售初夜时卖出了高价，成为夜总会最著名的节目。他往往在前半夜跳舞，后半夜就开始举行拍卖，出价高的人可以轮流在舞台上上他，把他按在钢管上操，出价最高的人甚至可以使用道具，他们也可以选择一起上。其他人虽然没得玩，但也热衷于当观众。每每到关门时，海尔森都得过来收拾残局，得到一个被操的浑身精液，奄奄一息的阿泰尔。  
另外还有些妓女，例如艾吉奥，本来是个大户人家的少爷，父亲被人陷害，家破人亡，他自己不学无术，饭都吃不起，只能被臭名昭著的波吉亚家族包养，给他家兄妹二人做性奴。不料后来波吉亚家族垮台，艾吉奥被当做他们的财产，遭到拍卖，在拍卖台上被脱的一干二净，还要给人展示私处。海尔森凑巧也来到了拍卖会，看中了他的脸，把他买了回去。不过海尔森买回来后才发现，这小少爷脾气又大，技术又差，不爱伺候人，也就那张脸可圈可点，跟阿泰尔根本比不了，觉得自己买亏了，但看他那副可怜样，也不忍心转手卖出去，就让他在夜总会里流窜，随便接些散客就是了。不料这孩子总是在包厢里窜来窜去，看中了谁就跪下来给人解开裤子开始口，口完了擦擦嘴起身就走，换下一个目标，钱都懒得收，一副千金难买爷高兴的模样。这样有脾气，再加上口活了得，很快就有了小夜莺的称号【当然不是说他唱歌好听，据某些客人说，他唱歌简直精神污染】。海尔森听说后，哭笑不得，就派了个人跟着他帮忙收钱。艾吉奥也很有脾性，他看中了谁才给谁口，看不上的，给多少钱都不干，不少客人爱他这股子少年气，天天晚上打扮的油光水滑跑来碰运气，以被他选中为荣。这么一来还真挣了不少钱。  
除此以外，夜总会里也有早上关店前给客人煮咖啡的亚诺，在这里勤工俭学，海尔森看他只是学生，就叫人护着他点，怕有客人欺负他。而有埃及血统的巴耶克以前是个警察，被黑帮打击报复，连累死了儿子，因此与老婆感情破裂离了婚。他想要复仇，却发现黑帮与警察局相勾结，他直接被开除，甚至险些丧命，于是他跑到海尔森的夜总会应聘，希望有朝一日能在这里遇见害死他儿子的人。海尔森一开始让他做保镖，后来发现不少客人喜欢他这一款，便跟他合计让他转职。巴耶克觉得做妓女消息灵通，便欣然同意。  
这样平静的生活过了好几年，海尔森最大的苦恼也不过是对街的希腊风情店抢生意，店主阿列克斯西奥还偶然跑来挑衅。不过大部分时间还是相安无事。在某一个雨夜里，员工突然来告诉他，夜总会后面小巷子里倒了个浑身是血的人。海尔森让人把他带到自己房间一看，是枪伤，便留了个心眼没送医院，找了医生来给他治伤。  
这人醒来后告诉他，自己叫谢伊·寇马克，从小无父无母，是个孤儿，做雏妓养活自己，十几岁的时候从良，跟着青梅竹马跑了，青梅竹马带着他加入了兄弟会。过了几年后，谢伊发现兄弟会派自己杀的是无辜的人，一怒之下偷了机密文件，选择叛逃，为了躲避追杀隐姓埋名，受了伤被一个叫门罗的鳏夫救起，从此便与门罗一起生活，算是为他续弦，然而好景不长，他给门罗招来了灾祸，导致门罗被杀，自己也重伤逃出。  
海尔森听后唏嘘不已，他有心收留谢伊，又怕自己惹麻烦，谢伊则表示早就听说了海尔森的大名，希望自己能跟他一起干，有朝一日为门罗报仇。海尔森一听，我的情报生意怎么能随便让人参与呢，谢伊又求他，让他随便给自己事情做，自己一定能做成。  
本来海尔森想让他接散客，又怕他右眼上的疤不好看，吓到客人，就让他去随便做些杂活。不料海尔森的手下查尔斯李知道了这件事，有意考验谢伊，便给他穿上情趣内衣，戴上项圈，用链子系在门口，随便客人怎么对待他。谢伊还以为是海尔森的命令，立即从命，毫无怨言，被人轮流糟蹋的话都说不出来，任何路过的人都能随意玩弄他，有些人玩的兴起，还把他解开来带到厕所做rbq，客人们闻风而动集体跑来“上厕所”，站在厕所门口都能听到他的哭喊。  
海尔森知道这件事后震怒不已，重罚了查尔斯李，让谢伊住在自己房间养身体，免得再叫人欺负了去。两人夜夜抵足而眠，一来二去居然看对了眼，从此谢伊便时不时在床上陪伴海尔森，也如愿以偿的参与了情报生意，海尔森发现他床上功夫倒是一流的好，也时不时让他接待一些重要的客人。  
转眼间，夜总会已经开了六七年了。一日一个有原住民血统的男孩子来到夜总会门口，呐呐地要求见海尔森，一问他是什么人，他就说他是海尔森的儿子。海尔森知道后见了他，他立刻取下脖子上的项链给他看，告诉他自己叫康纳，是齐欧的儿子，齐欧最近病逝，让儿子拿着项链来认亲。  
海尔森听后伤感了一阵子，便让康纳住下，给他办理入学，一心一意当起了爹，谢伊也很喜欢康纳，康纳便把他当做继父看待。然而好景不长，各方势力风起云涌，海尔森的夜总会遭到了兄弟会的针对，他思索良久，决定向最新崛起的政客华盛顿示好。华盛顿时不时也来夜总会玩，与康纳见了几次，便向海尔森提出要包养康纳。海尔森根本不想让孩子走自己的老路，一心想让康纳出去上大学，做个普通人，便拒绝了华盛顿的要求。  
不久之后，海尔森的夜总会岌岌可危，他决定彻底干掉敌手，既能保全自身，谢伊也能为门罗报仇，但这件事需要华盛顿的帮助，如果华盛顿不出手，海尔森不仅不能成功，大家还会招来杀身之祸。  
华盛顿提出了条件，只要让康纳陪自己住，他必定出手相助。海尔森纠结不已，只好和康纳商量此事。康纳听后沉默了半天，说为了夜总会里大家的命运，自己愿意去陪华盛顿。于是事情就这样定下了，海尔森与谢伊都觉得愧对康纳，对其有求必应。然而在前往华盛顿住所的前一天晚上，康纳跑进海尔森与谢伊的房间，泪眼婆娑地向父亲表白，说自己从见到父亲第一眼便心向往之，现在眼看要委身他人，只希望能把真正的初夜交给父亲。  
谢伊见状，便悄悄退出了房间。海尔森又是震惊，又是愧疚，便答应了康纳的请求，为他破处，与他颠鸾倒凤了一夜。第二天，康纳便依依不舍地离开了。华盛顿也兑现承诺，帮海尔森肃清了兄弟会。  
从此海尔森的夜总会可谓所向披靡，以至于对面的阿列克斯西奥都干不下去了，主动把店卖给了海尔森，自己去周游世界，说是要去找失散多年的妹妹。  
【到这里我已经编的江郎才尽了……之后大概就是巴耶克成功为儿子复仇，与艾雅和好，两口子复婚离开了夜总会，阿泰尔赎了身但是觉得自己无处可去，索性继续留下打工，艾吉奥从了良，跟经常来找他的画家达芬奇远走高飞，亚诺也考上了心仪的学校离开了，夜总会换了批新人。之后华盛顿对康纳失去了兴趣，康纳便回来帮助父亲管理生意，谢伊还主动让康纳搬进他们的房间，一家三口快乐的生活在一起了٩(ˊvˋ*)و】


End file.
